tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDAwesome15/Total Drama Island: The Roleplay/Episode 1
Episode 1 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> ---Noo Daye--- 16:28 <@Mandy|> (Nobody talk. 16:28 <@Mandy|> (Nobody talk.) 16:28 <+Dakota|> (No talking until you are introed) 16:28 (just wanting to watch xD) 16:28 <@Mandy|> (He's doing intros.) 16:29 <@Mandy|> (kk.) 16:29 <+Sam|> (omg stop it) 16:29 <+Jim|> (...WAITING) 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to the show! We have 11 contestants coming to the island and they are in for some total drama! 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> First here is Annie! 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> (...) 16:30 <+Derek||> (Where's Annie?) 16:30 <+Shawn> (Annie, say somtin) 16:30 <+Jim|> (9_9;;) 16:30 <+Blayne|> (Yo, Nalyd. o.o) 16:30 * Annie| arrives wearing a red bikini :D 16:30 <@Mandy|> (Nalyd, quit being such a player-hater.) 16:30 <@Mandy|> (kk.) 16:30 <+Jim|> (Naaaallyyyyd D: ) 16:30 * Annie| arrives wearing a red bikini :D 16:31 <@Annie|> Hiiii :D 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Woah! 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Hello there! 16:31 <+Jim|> ( o_e ) 16:31 * Annie| strikes a pose 16:31 <@Annie|> I'm not overdressed am I? Ugh, I hate when that happens! >.< 16:31 * ChrisMcLean takes multiple photos. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Nooo, you're perfect. ;) 16:31 <@Annie|> Thanks ^_^ 16:31 * Annie| looks around 16:31 <@Annie|> Am I the only one here? 16:31 <@Annie|> :o 16:31 <@Brandon|> (Quick intros, please. -w-) 16:31 <@Annie|> DID I WIN?! :D 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Next is Brandon! 16:32 <+Sam|> (Yeah quick intros) 16:32 * Brandon| arrives. -w- 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> What's up? 16:32 <@Brandon|> Hai, hai. -w- 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Okeeeey. 16:33 <@Brandon|> Yep. :) 16:33 <@Brandon|> ^_^ 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Blayne! 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> You're up gurl! 16:33 * Blayne| arrives. 16:33 * Brandon| walks to Annie and stays quiet. 16:33 <+Blayne|> Uhhh, it's really great to be here...:s 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Why are you such a negative Nancy? 16:33 <+Blayne|> :| 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 16:33 <+Blayne|> :s 16:33 * Blayne| quietly walks over to Brandon and Annie. 16:33 <+Blayne|> :| 16:33 <+Blayne|> Freak. -_- 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> KK, next is Chaderific! 16:34 <+Shawn> (Chad....where are you) 16:34 SHUN_and_HATE ~SHUN_and_@pool-98-118-111-119.bstnma.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:34 * Chad| steps out. 16:34 ... 16:34 <+Shawn> (VS dont speak) 16:34 <+Sam|> (It started but you can watch) 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> What's up Chad? 16:34 SHUN_and_HATE ~SHUN_and_@pool-98-118-111-119.bstnma.fios.verizon.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 16:34 <+Shawn> (O.O) 16:34 <+Chad|> Not much. You? 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm dandy! 16:35 <+Chad|> Awesome. ^.^ 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's have Dakota next. 16:35 * Dakota| arrives wearing an AE T-Shirt and jeans. 16:35 <+Dakota|> Hey! 16:35 <+Dakota|> I'm Dakota! 16:35 <+Blayne|> (Is Dakota a boy or a girl? :|) 16:35 <+Dakota|> (boy) 16:35 <+Shawn> (biy :p) 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> I hate guys who wear skinny jeans. Just saying. 16:36 <+Shawn> (*boy) 16:36 <+Dakota|> That's fine! 16:36 <+Dakota|> We all have our opinions. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> He's perky. :) 16:36 <@Annie|> XD 16:36 * Dakota| walks over to group. 16:36 <+Chad|> Reality show five! 16:36 <+Dakota|> *sees Annie* Hey, I'm Dakota. What is your name? 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Next is Derek! 16:36 * Derek|| comes out 16:37 <+Derek||> hello, :| 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> What's with the :|? 16:37 <+Derek||> I don't know. Did we land in the 70s? 16:37 <+Blayne|> Did you get that hair for $2 or something? :| 16:37 <+Derek||> Hmmm.... :s. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Drama! 16:37 <+Derek||> Nice weather. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Jim, you're up next. 16:37 * Derek|| goes to group. 16:37 <+Jim|> Ok, so far we have a slapper who has made her parents SO proud and a ticking time-bomb of crazy out of the silent one...my chances of meeting any decent women here are low, but winning should be easy.. Meh.. 16:38 * Jim| walks a few feet from the group and stays 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Jim. 16:38 <+Blayne|> Gee, negative much? >.< 16:38 <+Chad|> Reality show five, dude! 16:38 <+Jim|> o_e 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> This is an american show. 16:38 * Chad| holds out hand for high-five. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Speak english. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 16:38 <+Jim|> 9_9 16:38 * Brandon| stays quiet. -w- 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Next is Mandy.... pfft... what a stupid name! 16:38 <@Mandy|> *arrives in a pink, large boat with the name "MANDY" printed on it in jewels, and struts out* Ugh. Like, where are we? <.< This doesn't look anything like what I signed up for. 16:38 <+Jim|> It's not negative, it's called reality. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> It's camp wawanakwa! 16:39 <@Mandy|> Like, ew. 16:39 <+Dakota|> Hi! I'm Dakota, your boat is awesome! 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Say like again and i'll shoot you in the face. -_- 16:39 <@Mandy|> I'd like, have a better one if my dad didn't disinherit me. 16:39 <@Mandy|> Whatever. 16:39 <+Derek||> So.... I just learned that our host is a great.... *hesitates* GUY! :s 16:39 <@Mandy|> *walks over to the others* 16:39 * ChrisMcLean faceplams himself. 16:39 <+Dakota|> Hi! 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Sam is next! 16:39 * Sam| arrives 16:39 <+Sam|> Hello 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Hi. 16:40 <+Sam|> :D 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Now move out of my way. >.> 16:40 <+Sam|> Can I have your autograph? 16:40 <+Sam|> Oh... okay 16:40 <+Sam|> :| 16:40 <+Blayne|> Stalker. 16:40 <@Mandy|> Like, yeah. 16:40 <+Dakota|> Definitely. 16:40 <+Sam|> Alrighty then 16:40 <+Derek||> No comment.... 16:40 <+Derek||> At all. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Our last, and least, is Terrence! 16:40 <+Sam|> I just asked for an autograph 16:40 <+Terrence|> *Gets off boat, ignores Chris and runs over to Annie* That red bikini is hot but I prefer to see it off you! DYNAMITE! ;). *then runs over to Mandy* Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, sweet heart? ;) 16:41 <+Blayne|> Are you like, a crazy Chris McLean-groupie? @Sam 16:41 <@Brandon|> :| 16:41 <+Dakota|> Wow. 16:41 <+Dakota|> Very inconsiderate. 16:41 * Brandon| eyes Terrence. :| 16:41 <+Jim|> This place is dripping with character... 16:41 <+Derek||> Is Terrence flirting with girls? 16:41 <+Blayne|> .... Wow. :| 16:41 <+Dakota|> Men must be nice to women. 16:41 <+Derek||> :| 16:41 <+Jim|> dripping because of all the cracks in your personalities.. <_< 16:41 <+Dakota|> And respecful. 16:41 <+Sam|> Blayne I just like to sell it on Ebay 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> *whispers to Terrence* If you see her with her bikini of... take a picture. :| 16:41 <+Dakota|> Do you agree? @Annie 16:41 <+Sam|> Blayne I just like to sell it on Ebay 16:41 <+Blayne|> Why? Because you're broke, Sam? 16:41 <+Shawn> Yo Chris ya forgot to introduce me :p 16:41 <+Sam|> Yes 16:41 <+Terrence|> You know it dude! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> No I didn't. You aren't important. :@ 16:42 <+Shawn> *comes running off boat* 16:42 <@Brandon|> Ouch. :p 16:42 <+Chad|> This is awe.... wait for it... 16:42 <+Chad|> some! 16:42 <+Shawn> Wait up, yo! 16:42 <+Jim|> A lot of people here sound like theyre quoting that show I saw on Tv...whats the matter..not got anything original to say? 16:42 <@Brandon|> :| 16:42 <+Chad|> ^.^ 16:42 <@Brandon|> o.o 16:42 <+Terrence|> He isn't female, he is not importent. >.> 16:42 * Brandon| also eyes Chad. 16:42 <+Shawn> I told ya i wasnt gonna lose this time, eh? 16:42 <+Blayne|> .... :| 16:42 <+Derek||> Wow, Chris must lost his fame. 16:42 <+Dakota|> Wow, you need an attitude improvement. @Terrence 16:42 * Annie| stands there smiling 16:42 <+Blayne|> Is Terrence like, sexist against males? :| 16:42 <@Annie|> :D 16:43 <+Shawn> :p 16:43 * Dakota| smiles back. 16:43 <+Dakota|> :D 16:43 <+Terrence|> No, I just have....urges. :3 16:43 <+Derek||> No wonder I guess the 70s didn't suit Chris that well. 16:43 <@Brandon|> ......... Now what? 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> If you'll come with me please! 16:43 <@Brandon|> @Ch-- 16:43 <@Brandon|> Oh. 16:43 * Shawn follows 16:43 * Brandon| follows Chris. 16:43 <@Mandy|> Whatever. 16:43 * Dakota| walks. 16:43 <@Mandy|> *rolls eyes* 16:43 * Derek|| follows. 16:43 * ChrisMcLean takes the contestants to the bonfire. 16:43 * Blayne| follows Chris, frowning. 16:43 * Dakota| walks next to Annie. 16:43 <+Sam|> You guys are weird 16:43 * Annie| follows Chris, still wearing bikini 16:43 <@Annie|> ^_^ 16:43 * Mandy| angrily walks behind the others. 16:43 * Terrence| stasy behind Mandy and fellows her. 16:43 * Blayne| sits on a log. ^_^ 16:43 <+Dakota|> So, I'm Dakota. And you are? @Annie 16:43 * Shawn sits 16:43 * Sam| stands 16:43 <+Terrence|> Always follow the hot ones. ;) 16:43 * ChrisMcLean pulls out a plate of marshmallows. 16:43 <@Mandy|> Ewww! Do I have to sit on one of THOSE? <.< 16:43 <+Sam|> I'm not sitting on those logs 16:43 * Chad| follows. 16:44 <+Sam|> I will fall off 16:44 * Jim| walks..sits... 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> These are your token of invincibility. 16:44 <+Dakota|> YOu can always sit on Terrence! @Mandy 16:44 * Derek|| sits 16:44 <+Chad|> It'll ruin my suit. :| 16:44 <@Annie|> Annie: I'm Annie! Nice to meet you! :D 16:44 * ChrisMcLean throws a marshmallow at Mandy. 16:44 <+Dakota|> Same! 16:44 <@Mandy|> Like, ow! 16:44 <@Brandon|> Token of invincibility? :| 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Yup. 16:44 <@Brandon|> A marshmallow!? :D 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> If you don't recieve one. 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> You are out. ;) 16:44 <+Shawn> We never voted, eh? 16:44 <@Annie|> :o 16:44 <+Shawn> :o 16:44 <+Derek||> O.o 16:44 <+Dakota|> :o 16:44 <+Sam|> Marshmallows make me nauseous 16:44 <@Annie|> Marshmallow? 16:44 <@Annie|> STOP THE SHOW D: 16:44 <@Annie|> STOP THE SHOW D: 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Marshmallow! 16:44 <@Mandy|> Can I have a low-fat one, Crash? @Chris 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> What? 16:44 <+Sam|> Can I have broccoli instead 16:44 <+Dakota|> Why? @Annie 16:44 <+Sam|> I hate junk food 16:45 <@Annie|> Okay, like, how many carbs are in those things? :( 16:45 <+Blayne|> Who's Crash? 16:45 <+Jim|> Do you know that there isn't one natural substance in those things, I'm not going near that crap 16:45 <@Mandy|> I know, right? 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> No you can't Mandy, you can eat one, or be eliminated. :D 16:45 <@Mandy|> :| 16:45 <@Brandon|> Ouch. :p 16:45 <+Jim|> I could cook MUCH MUCH better 16:45 <@Mandy|> Eww. 16:45 <@Annie|> Can we get lip glos? :D 16:45 <@Mandy|> Oh my gosh, I totally agree! 16:45 <@Mandy|> What's your name again? Amanda? 16:45 <+Derek||> Umm.... I'll eat one instead, bra. 16:45 * ChrisMcLean throws a marshmallow at Annie. 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Nope! 16:45 <@Annie|> :o I agree with me too! :D 16:45 <+Shawn> Naw, ill settle for a marshmellow :D 16:45 <@Brandon|> *under his breath* They're such girls.... 16:45 <+Sam|> I'm bored 16:45 <@Annie|> I'm Annie! ^_^ 16:45 <@Mandy|> Oh my Gosh, that's so cute. 16:45 <@Annie|> *doesnt ask who Mandy is* 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> And when you are eliminated. 16:45 * Dakota| sits next to Annie and Mandy. 16:45 <@Annie|> XD 16:45 <@Mandy|> I had a dog named Annie. 16:45 <+Terrence|> Thats a good thing! 16:45 <@Mandy|> &_& 16:45 <+Derek||> Brandon, I feel your pain. 16:45 <@Mandy|> ^_^* 16:45 <+Derek||> :s 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> You walk the dock of shame. 16:46 <@Annie|> :o 16:46 <@Mandy|> He died after I like, didn't feed it. 16:46 <+Terrence|> They are such girls. :3 16:46 <@Brandon|> I have pain? :| 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> And go on the boat of losers. 16:46 <@Annie|> You remind me of my dog ^_^ 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Like this! 16:46 * ChrisMcLean tosses Shawn oin the boat of losers. 16:46 <@Annie|> XD 16:46 <+Derek||> XD 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Get bacvk here! -_- 16:46 <+Dakota|> XD 16:46 <+Shawn> wait, WHAT!? 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> *back 16:46 <@Brandon|> :o 16:46 <@Annie|> Bye Shane! :D 16:46 <+Blayne|> .... :| 16:46 <@Brandon|> uhhh.... 16:46 <+Chad|> Bum- wait for it.... 16:46 <+Chad|> mer. 16:46 <+Shawn> why am i always the first to go? >:( 16:46 <@Brandon|> Bye, Shawn. ^_^ 16:46 <@Brandon|> :D 16:46 <+Shawn> >:( 16:46 <+Shawn> >:( 16:46 <+Blayne|> See 'ya. 16:46 <+Dakota|> His name is Shawn, Annie. 16:46 <+Sam|> Bye 16:46 <+Jim|> ..so..what's your problem =/ @Derek 16:47 <+Derek||> I am very moody on days. 16:47 * Annie| walks over to Brandon 16:47 <@Annie|> HI :D 16:47 <@Brandon|> Uhh.... Hai, there. 16:47 <+Jim|> ..oh grow up and get a life =/ 16:47 * Terrence| nudges Brandon 16:47 <+Derek||> O.O 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Buh-bye Shawn! 16:47 <+Terrence|> Dude go for the gold! ;) 16:47 <+Dakota|> :( 16:47 <+Blayne|> Don't worry, Derek. Jim's saying that like HE has a life. -_- 16:47 <@Brandon|> :| 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 16:47 <+Derek||> xD 16:47 <+Sam|> Whats the first challenge 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Are you guys ready for the first challenge? 16:47 <+Sam|> Yes 16:47 <+Derek||> No. 16:48 <@Annie|> Wait 16:48 <+Derek||> I mean yes. 16:48 <@Annie|> Can I do this challenge in a bikini? :( 16:48 <+Jim|> Yes, I spend it make fun of idiots, not because I'm miserable with the world, not because I do it to overcompensate, no..I do it because it's funny. 16:48 <+Dakota|> *pulls Brandon aside* Hey, can you help me? I really like Annie, but she likes you! 16:48 <+Jim|> Whatev 16:48 <+Terrence|> If it involves waters and chicks, then yes I have been ready for years. ;) 16:48 <+Sam|> Is it your time of the month Jim 16:48 <+Sam|> Is it your time of the month Jim 16:48 <@Mandy|> Wait! 16:48 <+Blayne|> Sam, we heard you the FIRST time. -.- 16:48 <@Annie|> Can I do this challenge in a bikini? :( 16:48 <+Sam|> Sorry 16:48 <+Blayne|> Annie, same goes for you. 16:48 <+Blayne|> -.- 16:48 <@Mandy|> Uhhh, Christina! 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> It's to make a Haiku, about me. :D 16:48 <@Mandy|> Where are we like, staying? 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> It's to make a Haiku, about me. :D 16:48 <+Blayne|> :| 16:48 <@Mandy|> Where are we like, staying? 16:48 <@Annie|> :o 16:48 <+Sam|> Whats a Haiku? 16:48 <+Terrence|> You can stay with me Mandy. ;) 16:48 <+Chad|> Haiku.... Awesome!. :s 16:48 <@Annie|> My cat coughed up a haku once 16:48 <+Blayne|> Yeah, I guess that's cool. :s 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll find out where you are staying later. 16:49 <+Terrence|> I think we can survived on love alone. ;) 16:49 <@Annie|> Is that the same thing? 16:49 <@Mandy|> <.< 16:49 <@Mandy|> Whatever. 16:49 <+Derek||> I hate Haikus. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Wait! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> I forgot to tell you. 16:49 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:49 * Annie| waits 16:49 <+Sam|> What now? 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> There's a camera in the potty. :D 16:49 Brandon| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (10): Annie (Nalyd Renrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Brandon (Bbhinton15), Chad (CrashMan 85), Dakota (Dakotacoons), Derek (TDA ROCKS), Jim (TheZobe), Mandy (TDIFan13), Sam (misstditylerfan), Terrence (TotalDramaFan1000) / Eliminated (1): Shawn (TDAwesome15) 16:49 <+Shawn> (:p) 16:49 <+Sam|> Ew 16:49 <+Terrence|> YES! EPIC IDEA CHRIS! 16:49 <@Annie|> (CONF) *is peeing* O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> (XDDD) 16:49 <+Dakota|> Gross. @Terrence 16:49 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Shawn by Mandy| 16:49 <+Terrence|> Next we can but one in the changing roon! ^.^ 16:49 <+Sam|> That's gross 16:49 <@Mandy|> (http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mandy_%28TDTJ%29.png - My character 16:49 <@Mandy|> (http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mandy_%28TDTJ%29.png - My character) 16:50 <@Mandy|> (FYI) 16:50 <+Sam|> I'll pee behind a tree thank you very much 16:50 <@Brandon|> Soooo.... When are we going to start? :p 16:50 <@Annie|> (CONF) Okay, that was totally embarrassing! D: 16:50 <+Sam|> Really 16:50 <@Brandon|> Whatever we're doing... 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> So get started on the challenge (You have till 5:00 EST) 16:50 <@Annie|> BRB 16:50 <@Annie|> i'll be back in like 5 min 16:50 <+Terrence|> (CONF) I got to get this Tape out! A girl peed! Give me the tape! 16:50 <+Jim|> ....Chris is way too vain.....he doesnt know when to stop.....annoying me loads.. 16:50 <@Brandon|> What's the challenge, Chris? :| 16:50 <+Jim|> done. 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> It's to make a Haiku, about me. :D 16:50 <+Blayne|> I finished the challenge, Chris. ^_^ 16:50 <@Brandon|> Ohhhhhhhhh. 16:50 <+Jim|> I finished too 16:50 <+Dakota|> Brandon, do you like Annie? 16:50 <+Sam|> What is a haiku 16:50 <+Sam|> I don't know! 16:50 * Brandon| wonders what a Haiku is. 16:50 <+Chad|> Haiku... is that chinese food? O.o 16:51 <+Dakota|> Because I do, and she likes you. 16:51 <@Brandon|> No, Dakota, I don't. :p 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Whenever you are done, tell me. (In PM) 16:51 <+Sam|> Can someone tell me what a haiku is? 16:51 <+Terrence|> (I can't write a haiku. >.<) 16:51 <@Mandy|> Ugh. 16:51 <@Mandy|> It's like, a poem. 16:51 <@Brandon|> Yeah, me as well.... o.O 16:51 <@Mandy|> About like... 16:51 <@Mandy|> Soldiers or something. 16:51 <+Sam|> Thanks 16:51 <+Blayne|> It's a Japanese poem. ^.^ 16:51 <@Brandon|> Soldiers? :| 16:51 <+Sam|> I'll brb I'm gonna write it 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Blayne is a little prissy pants so she is going now. >.< 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Blayne is a little prissy pants so she is going now. >.< 16:51 <+Derek||> It has to be 3 lines write. 16:51 <+Derek||> *? 16:51 <+Derek||> :| 16:52 <+Sam|> (really google isn't working on my computer i need to know what it is...) 16:52 <+Sam|> (:|) 16:52 <+Chad|> Wait... a Haiku isn't Chinese food?!?! D: 16:52 <+Sam|> I don't think so D: 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> 8 minutes! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> *7 16:53 <+Sam|> (wow i dont even know what it is) 16:53 <+Terrence|> (CONF) I only write potery for girls, I can't write one for a guy. It's just not in me. Besides I got the video of Annies first confessional to keep me happy. ;) 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> (MTDITF) 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> (It's explained in TDI.) 16:54 <@Brandon|> (I'm finished. -w-) 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (And you can look it up.) 16:54 <+Sam|> (Okay...) 16:54 <@Brandon|> (:p) 16:54 <+Jim|> (It's 3 sentences with syllables 5,7,5 for each line) 16:54 <+Sam|> (My computer is slow I'll just ask my sister :}) 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (Wait) 16:54 <+Sam|> (Thanks) 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (I'll tell you) 16:54 <+Sam|> (I got it nvm) 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (It's 3 lines, 1 line: 5 words- 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (KK) 16:54 <+Sam|> (No I'm not stupid, Chris) 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (:p) 16:55 <@Mandy|> Can I like, go now?! 16:55 <+Derek||> (I suck at any type of poetry. -.-) 16:55 <@Brandon|> *under his breath again* Have patience... 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> No Mandy. >.> 16:55 <@Mandy|> Ugh, it's like, seriously, people. What are you, stupid? -_ 16:55 <@Mandy|> Ugh, it's like, seriously, people. What are you, stupid? -_-* 16:55 <@Mandy|> *taps foot* 16:56 <+Sam|> I'm not done yet 16:56 <+Sam|> Sorry Mandy 16:56 <@Mandy|> Whatever. 16:56 <+Sam|> :| 16:56 <+Dakota|> I'm done! 16:56 <@Mandy|> Finally! 16:56 <+Sam|> I'm done, also 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Is everyone done? 16:56 <+Derek||> yes. 16:56 <@Mandy|> Duh. 16:56 <+Derek||> I am. 16:56 <+Dakota|> yeah. 16:56 <+Jim|> totally. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Terrence?> 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Are you done? 16:57 <+Terrence|> I didn't write one. Potery is for getting chicks to make out with you. You can jsut say I lost this one. >.> 16:57 <+Terrence|> *just 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay... 16:57 <+Sam|> That's sad 16:57 <+Sam|> Can I go first? 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Terrence is disqualified from the challenge. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Sam. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> You can go last. :D 16:57 <+Jim|> You're just giving up? 16:57 <@Brandon|> (HA!) 16:57 <+Sam|> Aw. 16:57 <+Jim|> Your funeral! 16:57 <+Chad|> (Conf) I did awesome, as always. Even if Haikus aren't Chinese food like I first thought. ^.^ 16:58 <+Terrence|> If anyone needs me I will be watching reruns of Annies first conffessional. ;) 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Annie, you can go first. 16:58 <@Mandy|> Ew. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> (I'm going user tray way.) 16:58 <+Jim|> (Conf) Hey, I might enjoy being a bit of a cynic, but at least I try! Jeez, what is that Terrence's deal? 16:58 <@Annie|> back 16:58 <+Derek||> (conf) I wonder if Haikus are Chinese foods? O.O) 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Annie. 16:58 <@Annie|> What did I miss, team? :D 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> It's your turn! 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> :D 16:58 <+Dakota|> The challenge. 16:58 <@Annie|> :o 16:58 <@Mandy|> Well, we like, didn't miss you. 16:58 <@Annie|> To do what? D: 16:58 <+Dakota|> I have hers. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> (It's cool Nalyd) 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> (You have 2 minutes) 16:58 <@Annie|> (what do i do? XD) 16:58 <+Dakota|> Ok then. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> (To make a haiku) 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (:p) 16:59 <@Mandy|> (Make a hakooe.) 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (About me) 16:59 <+Sam|> Can other people go, though? I have to go soon 16:59 <@Annie|> oh kk 16:59 <@Mandy|> BOO. -_- 16:59 <@Mandy|> Can we hurry up? 16:59 <@Annie|> Chir is the best host 16:59 <@Annie|> Chris( 16:59 <@Annie|> Chris* 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Fine, Sam, you go first. Mandy can go last. :D 16:59 <@Mandy|> :-O 16:59 <+Jim|> ( This is Jim! http://totaldramacomic.wikia.com/wiki/Jim ) 16:59 <+Sam|> Thanks :) 16:59 JacksonFive ~JacksonFi@201-10-14-229.paemt704.dsl.brasiltelecom.net.br has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:59 <+Sam|> Ehhem. 16:59 <@Annie|> He has mad hosting skillage 16:59 <@Annie|> I love Chris McLean 16:59 <@Annie|> Done ^_^ 16:59 <@Mandy|> (http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mandy_%28TDTJ%29.png - Mandy) 16:59 <+Dakota|> Yay! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Hm.... 17:00 <+Dakota|> That was awesome! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll give that a 6. 17:00 <+Dakota|> Go Annie! 17:00 <@Mandy|> Objection! 17:00 <+Sam|> My turn 17:00 <@Mandy|> It's supposed to be 5,3,5. 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Nooo. 17:00 <@Mandy|> That like, second line, was like, 5 syllables. 17:00 <@Brandon|> No... It's 5, 7, 5, Mandy. 17:00 <@Mandy|> ... 17:00 <@Mandy|> It is? 17:00 <@Mandy|> o.o 17:00 <@Brandon|> Yes. 17:00 <+Sam|> (Yes, fail) 17:00 <+Derek||> (May I go last, I have to take the garbage out?) 17:00 <@Mandy|> I'm so confused. 17:00 <+Sam|> My turn. 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Sam's turn! 17:01 <+Derek||> AFK. 17:01 <@Brandon|> *under his breath* When aren't you? >.> 17:01 <+Sam|> Chris, you have nice hair 17:01 <+Sam|> You are very talented 17:01 <+Sam|> I like your stubble. 17:01 <+Sam|> :) 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Hm... 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> It had no spunk, but i'll give it a 7.5. :D 17:01 <+Sam|> :D 17:01 <+Sam|> <3 ;) 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 17:01 <+Sam|> :$ 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Next is Brandon! 17:01 * Annie| randomly poses in bikini 17:01 <@Annie|> ;) 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> :-O 17:02 <+Dakota|> Yay Annie! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> I changed my mind. 17:02 <+Dakota|> I give that a 10! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Annie has a 10. 17:02 <@Annie|> :D 17:02 * Annie| hugs Chris 17:02 <@Mandy|> Ugh! What a sl- 17:02 <+Sam|> ut 17:02 <@Annie|> Thanks Chris! ^_^ 17:02 <@Brandon|> *ahem* 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 17:02 <@Brandon|> I'm next? Okay. 17:02 <@Brandon|> I 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Yup. 17:02 <@Brandon|> Hmmm.... 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ? 17:02 <@Mandy|> Hurry up. 17:03 <+Sam|> (Slow typer?) 17:03 <@Brandon|> Chris is very smart.... A real, geunine Einstein.... The best on the mart. ^_^ 17:03 <@Brandon|> (Have patience, dang. :|) 17:03 <@Brandon|> There. ^_^ 17:03 <@Mandy|> What is a mart? -_- 17:03 <+Sam|> IDK 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> What is a mart? 17:03 <@Brandon|> ..... >.> I'm sure Chri-- 17:03 <@Brandon|> >.< 17:03 <+Sam|> You could have rhymed it with fart or something 17:03 <@Brandon|> It's a figure of speech. 17:04 <@Annie|> (CONF) They say you can get anywhere with a pretty face, but I also where a bikini 24/7, so that helps ^_^ 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> That's lame. 17:04 <@Brandon|> A "mar-- 17:04 <@Brandon|> D: 17:04 <@Brandon|> :( 17:04 <+Sam|> Ikr 17:04 <@Mandy|> Ugh, thanks, Dr. Snoos. 17:04 <@Mandy|> Now, are we done? 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon gets a 4. 17:04 <@Mandy|> I've got to get a manicure at 8. 17:04 <+Sam|> Can I come? :D 17:04 <@Mandy|> Sorry, it's like, in France. 17:04 <+Sam|> I'll pay for pedicures ^_^ 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Next is Blayne! 17:05 <@Annie|> Annie: :o Good job brandy! :D 17:05 <@Mandy|> More like, Lame. 17:05 <@Mandy|> She's not even here. 17:05 <@Mandy|> <.< 17:05 <+Sam|> She scares me 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> KK, guess she's out! 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> 0! 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Chad bro! 17:06 <+Sam|> Yes 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Go bro! 17:06 <+Chad|> A Bro with gel hair | Hosting with dynamic flair | I won't die by Bear. 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Woah! 17:06 * Chad| cringes in fear of Bear. :/ 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> That was spunky! 17:06 <@Annie|> Chris has flair? :o 17:06 Dakota| ~Dakotacoo@cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 245 seconds 17:06 <@Mandy|> Chris has hair?! 17:06 <@Mandy|> :o 17:06 <+Derek||> Back. 17:06 <+Sam|> I really liked that! 17:06 <@Annie|> Bear?! :o 17:06 <+Sam|> THAT WAS EPIC 17:06 <+Sam|> <3 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> With a 10, Chad wins the challenge! 17:06 <@Mandy|> Air?! 17:06 <@Mandy|> :o 17:06 <@Mandy|> Wait, what?! 17:07 <+Sam|> I LOVE THAT POEM 17:07 <@Mandy|> You didn't even get to me! 17:07 <+Jim|> .... =1 17:07 <+Chad|> Say what? 17:07 <+Sam|> Chad that was awesome! 17:07 <+Derek||> I didn't go yet. 17:07 <+Jim|> Of course.. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> I don't care. >.< 17:07 (Dakota's eliminated, she left :|) 17:07 <+Derek||> :s 17:07 <+Jim|> (he) 17:07 <+Sam|> Yes 17:07 (w/e) 17:07 <+Sam|> Dakota is a girl name 17:08 <+Derek||> So what now, Chris? >.> 17:08 <+Sam|> Chad wins 17:08 <+Chad|> O.o 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Fine, i'll let other people go. >.< 17:08 <@Annie|> Didn't I geta 10? 17:08 <@Annie|> D: 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh. 17:08 <@Mandy|> *eyeroll* 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Hmm. 17:08 <+Terrence|> Naw Annie you got a double. 17:08 * Annie| poses ;) 17:08 Dakota| @cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:08 <+Terrence|> D. ;) 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Hmm... 17:08 <+Sam|> Annie you need to lose some weight 17:08 Sorry. 17:08 DCed. 17:08 <@Annie|> Come on, I'm in a bikini, I'm hot :'( 17:08 <@Mandy|> *laughs* 17:08 <+Sam|> No 17:08 <@Mandy|> As if. 17:08 <+Sam|> You need to lose weight 17:08 Can I go? 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Chad's was awesome, but Annie's hot... 17:09 <+Terrence|> Yeah it would make you hotter if you made out with someone. ;) 17:09 <+Derek||> May I go. 17:09 Annie, don't listen to her. 17:09 * Annie| wraps arms around Chris 17:09 <+Derek||> nvm. 17:09 <@Annie|> PLease, Chris, please :'( 17:09 She is wrong. 17:09 <+Chad|> (Conf) Yeah, Annie showed us a lot about herself today.... and not just her personality. :| 17:09 You are perfect. 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> (Send your poems in PM now) 17:09 <+Sam|> Lol 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> (Send your poems in PM now) 17:09 <+Derek||> kk. 17:09 <+Sam|> I did already 17:09 <+Sam|> I said it here 17:09 <+Terrence|> It doesn't have to be me! It can be a girl if you want! D: 17:09 Why won't Annie notice me? 17:09 :'( 17:09 <+Terrence|> What ever floats you're boat! D: 17:09 <+Sam|> you are boat? 17:10 <+Sam|> ... 17:10 <@Annie|> Hi Dakota! :D 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 17:10 Hi! 17:10 <+Sam|> I think you mean "your" 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Most of them sucked. 17:10 (CONF) FINALLY! 17:10 <+Sam|> HAHA 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Mandy's was... 17:10 <@Mandy|> Okay, so...mine's like, 'Chris is fabtastic. He should not ever ever. Get hit by a bus'. The like, end' 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Meh. 17:10 <+Terrence|> Oh boy this is where it starts. ^.^ 17:10 <@Mandy|> I should win. 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> I say Annie wins! 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> :D 17:10 Yay! 17:10 <@Mandy|> ****. <.< 17:10 <+Sam|> That's BS. 17:10 <+Terrence|> Yeah! 17:10 * Dakota| goes to hug Annie. 17:10 laeving :s 17:10 <+Terrence|> Lets make out since you won! To celebrate! ^/^ 17:10 <+Derek||> So I guess we're going to ceremony? 17:10 stupid family 17:10 <+Terrence|> *^.^ 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Send your votes to me of who you want to win with a reason. (In PM) 17:11 <+Jim|> CHRIS, YOUR RULES ARE PANTS!! YOU DIDNT GIVE ME A CHANCE!! SCREW THE ALLIANCE!! 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Send your votes to me of who you want to win with a reason. (In PM) 17:11 <+Jim|> ...there's MY haiku.. <_< 17:11 <@Mandy|> :| 17:11 <+Sam|> pms 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> We never had an alliance. :| 17:11 <+Sam|> We are voting who should win? 17:11 <+Jim|> Not your alliance, the person knows. 17:11 (wait, imma leave the computer on) 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Send in your vote mother furas! 17:12 (bbl, keep me on here :D) 17:12 <+Jim|> on winner? 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Send your votes to me of who you want to be eliminated with a reason. (In PM) 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> * 17:12 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Dakota| by Brandon| 17:12 <@Annie|> YAY! 17:12 <+Dakota|> YAY! 17:12 <+Jim|> YAY! 17:12 * Dakota| goes to hug her. 17:13 <+Jim|> <.< 17:13 <+Jim|> >.> 17:13 <+Dakota|> Group hug! 17:13 * Dakota| hugs Annie. 17:13 <+Terrence|> Hot! ^.^ 17:13 * Terrence| stares. 17:13 <+Sam|> No 17:13 <@Annie|> Dakota 17:13 <@Annie|> Wanna help me pull a prank? 17:13 <@Annie|> ^_^ 17:13 <+Dakota|> Ok! 17:13 <+Dakota|> On who? 17:13 <@Annie|> Mandy >.< 17:13 <+Sam|> You 17:13 <+Sam|> NO 17:13 <+Sam|> NO 17:14 <+Sam|> NO 17:14 <+Dakota|> Definitely. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Has everyone voted? 17:14 <+Sam|> Yes 17:14 <+Terrence|> Yes. ;) 17:14 <+Jim|> Yes 17:14 <+Derek||> Yes. 17:14 <+Dakota|> Yes! 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> --Bonfire-- 17:14 <+Dakota|> ^_^ 17:14 <+Derek||> *sits* 17:14 <+Jim|> |=1 17:14 <+Dakota|> I hope I'm safe. 17:14 <+Jim|> *sits down* 17:14 <@Annie|> Annie: I'll tell you the plan tonight, Dakota ;) 17:14 <@Mandy|> We didn't even get to know where we're staying. 17:14 * Annie| sits down 17:14 <+Dakota|> You didn't vote for me, right? @Annie 17:14 <+Sam|> :}) 17:14 <@Annie|> I wonder if I'm safe :o 17:14 * Dakota| sits next to her. 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> If I call your name, come up and claim a marshamllow, and if you don't get one, you'll get what happened to Shawn. :D 17:15 <@Annie|> I voted for meanie Mandy :# 17:15 <@Annie|> :@ 17:15 * Chad| refuses to sit down. 17:15 <+Dakota|> Me too! 17:15 * Brandon| sits. 17:15 <+Dakota|> We have so much in common! 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> First marshmallow goes to... 17:15 <@Mandy|> :-O 17:15 * Terrence| sits next to Mandy and stares at.....you know. ;) 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Annie! 17:15 <+Dakota|> XD 17:15 <@Mandy|> O.O 17:15 <@Mandy|> Eww! 17:15 <+Dakota|> Yay! 17:15 <+Sam|> You are gross 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Chad! 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Jim! 17:15 <+Jim|> YES! 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Sam! 17:15 <@Annie|> Annie: YAY! 17:15 <+Sam|> Thank you 17:15 <@Mandy|> *eyeroll* 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Derek! 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon! 17:16 <+Derek||> Yes! 17:16 <@Mandy|> Ew. :| 17:16 <@Brandon|> YES! ^_^ 17:16 <+Dakota|> :| 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's see... 17:16 <+Dakota|> Where's mine? 17:16 <+Dakota|> :( 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> One vote for Dakota. 17:16 <+Sam|> Mandy don't leave me!!! :'( 17:16 <+Dakota|> Who voted for me? 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> One vote for Mandy. 17:16 <+Dakota|> :'( 17:16 <@Mandy|> *sighs and shakes head* 17:16 <+Jim|> =1 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> One vote for Blayne. 17:16 <+Sam|> Yes 17:16 <+Sam|> ;) 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> One vote for Terence. 17:17 <+Jim|> <.<; *whistles* 17:17 <+Derek||> *blushes* 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Two votes for Mandy, Dakota, Terrence, and Blayne! 17:17 <+Dakota|> What??? 17:17 <@Mandy|> *eyeroll* 17:17 <+Dakota|> :'( 17:17 <+Terrence|> Uh-oh. :/ 17:17 <+Dakota|> (CONF) I am SO gone. And I was nice to people! 17:17 <+Sam|> any day now 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> The loser is..... 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> ..... 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> ..... 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> ..... 17:18 * Dakota| stands up. 17:18 <+Sam|> :| 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Terrence! 17:18 <@Mandy|> What?! 17:18 <+Terrence|> WHAT! 17:18 <+Jim|> =] 17:18 <+Derek||> Bye-Bye! 17:18 <+Dakota|> What?!?!?!? 17:18 <+Sam|> Wow 17:18 <+Dakota|> Yay! 17:18 <@Mandy|> Who voted for Terrence?! 17:18 <+Jim|> *waves at terrence* 17:18 <+Sam|> Talk about un-expected! 17:18 <@Mandy|> Blayne was supposed to go home! 17:18 <+Terrence|> No, my time has come. 17:18 <+Dakota|> Who voted for me? 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> No revealing tyhe votes! 17:18 <+Jim|> Maybe nexttime you should try in the challenges. 17:18 <+Terrence|> I will leave with my dignity, after all I loved, and I saw boobies. Thats all I ever wanted. 17:19 <@Mandy|> :| 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:19 <+Dakota|> Bye Terrence! 17:19 * ChrisMcLean throws Terrence on the boat. 17:19 <+Chad|> Bye! *waves* 17:19 <+Sam|> Is that all that boys care about 17:19 <+Terrence|> I'll be back! 17:19 <+Sam|> Really 17:19 <+Chad|> *suit tears* 17:19 <+Chad|> :o 17:19 <+Chad|> :'( 17:19 <+Derek||> bye! 17:19 <+Derek||> :( 17:19 <@Annie|> Annie: Come on, Dakots 17:19 <+Sam|> Thank goodness he left 17:19 <@Annie|> Dakota* 17:19 <+Dakota|> Okay! 17:19 <@Annie|> We gotta get ready 17:19 <+Terrence|> And I stole some of Mandys and Annies bras to! *sails away* 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Two people have be voted off tonight! 17:19 * Dakota| follows her. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out who is next on... 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 17:19 <+Sam|> MANDY THEY ARE PLAYING A PRANK ON YOU 17:19 <@Annie|> I dont wear bras, I wear bikinis ._. 17:20 <+Sam|> ^_^ 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> ISLAND! 17:20 <+Chad|> (Conf) Holds torn suit* He's not going to survive! D: 17:20 <+Sam|> D: Category:Blog posts